¿Quien eres?
by Darla.Klainer.Lover
Summary: One-shot. 'B.A' es un famoso escritor de teatro que prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato. Kurt Hummel es la nueva promesa de Broadway y Santana es su manager. ¿Que pasara cuando Kurt, protagonista de la mas reciente obra de 'B.A' y el mismo B.A crucen caminos de una forma inesperada? - ¡Mucho Klaine! ¡Un poquito de Finchel! ;)


**_ "_****_¿Quién eres?" _**

"¡Señor Hummel!" Grito uno de las periodistas tratando de captar la atención del castaño. El contratenor volteo a mirarlo y lo señalo, dando paso para que continuara con su pregunta.

El periodista agarro su pequeeño cuaderno de notas y prosiguió "Señor Hummel, se ha escuchado recientemente que usted protagonizara la más reciente obra de B.A ¿Es eso cierto?"

Kurt sonrió y respondió "Los rumores son totalmente ciertos, aunque nunca eh tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, debo admitir que es mi ídolo. Así que… en conclusión, no puedo esperar para trabajar con el."

El mismo periodista levanto la mano y Kurt lo volvió a señalar. "Entonces, ¿No tiene problema con su 'anonimato' "

Kurt suspiro y acerco mas el micrófono así mismo, esperaba esa pregunta.

"En realidad no es ningún inconveniente para mí, es más, entiendo muy bien sus razones. Claro la fama tiene algunos beneficios pero también puede resultar muy hostigadora."

"¿En qué sentido?" Pregunto nuevamente el periodista.

"La vida de una persona pública y alguien normal es muy diferente. La privacidad y el simplemente hecho de saber que no estás siendo constantemente vigilado pueden resultar confortantes."

"¿Le gustaría tener una vida 'normal?"

Kurt se quedo pensativo por un segundo, imaginando como serian las cosas si todo hubiera sido diferente, al cabo de un rato una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

"No." Respondió seguro.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto rápidamente otro periodista.

"Digamos que al final del día, saber que en cierta forma inspiro a otras personas a ser quienes son, me hace feliz…"

* * *

"Aquí está el libreto" Dijo la morena entregándole un pequeño folder al castaño.

El contratenor lo tomo y empezó a pasar todas las hojas rápidamente para después cerrarlo y sonreír.

"¿Crees que B.A me dejo verlo? Soy su protagonista, creo que deberíamos hablar en privado"

La latina volteo los ojos y vio al castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.  
"¡Dios mío, Kurt! ¿Tanto adoras sus libretos?"

"Emmm… ¡sí! Este hombre ha escrito las más grandes obras que Broadway haya presenciado en toda su historia, es como un Steve Jobs para los amantes de Broadway!"

"¿El de la manzanita?"

"Exacto"

"Kurt…no quiero matar tus esperanzas de conocerlo, pero él nunca habla con nadie en persona, ¡solo su manager lo conoce!"  
Kurt agarro y dejo el libreto a un lado, para luego suspirar y recostarse en su amplio sofá.

"Entiendo, entonces….los ensayos empiezan en una semana ¿Verdad?"

"Afirmativo" Respondió instantáneamente la morena.

"Muy bien..." Dijo Kurt parándose. "…volveré entre un rato" Se estiro y se acerco a su escritorio en donde tenía una gorra y un par de lentes.

La morena se paro rápidamente de su asiento y miro a Kurt con cara de reproche.

"Oh no señor Hummel, usted solo saldrá después de que pase sobre mi cadáver..."

Kurt miro a la morena y sonrió levemente.

"Santana, estoy yendo camuflado, nadie me reconocerá, no te preocupes, esta vez será más cuidadoso."

"Eso me dijiste la vez pasada, Kurt….eres famoso, no puedes caminar en la calle y pretender que eres como todos. Sé que a veces anhelas tener lo que los demás tienen, pero…"

"Santana." Dijo Kurt cortando a la morena "...solo quiero ir a tomar un café" al terminar la frase el castaño sonrió.

Santana suspiro.

"Sabes que no me puedo resistir a esa sonrisa, está bien, puedes ir…." Kurt sonrió y abrió la puerta cuando la morena lo detuvo "… ¡Detente vaquero! Puedes ir pero iré contigo."

Kurt suspiro profundamente y asintió.

"Vamos"

* * *

"Traje dos cafés y una buena noticia" Dijo Santana con una gran sonrisa.

Kurt, el cual en ese momento se encontraba mirando la calle distraídamente, volteo y sonrió ampliamente, ansioso por oír la noticia que la latina traía.

"Dime" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vogue" Fue la única palabra que pronuncio la morena.

Solo esa palabra era suficiente para que Kurt se emocionara.

"Oh mis dios, ¿Qué quieren? ¡Dime!" Kurt dio un pequeño saltito lleno de emoción, esta era sin duda la mejor noticia que le habían dado en todo el día.

"Bueno…al parecer ellos..." Santana hizo una breve pausa, dándole más emoción al momento "...Quieren que aparezcas en su portada!" Dijo casi gritando, para después taparse la boca y mirar por todas partes, dando gracias a dios que nadie la había escuchado.

"¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios mío eso es increíble!" Exclamo Kurt lanzándose a su manager tan fuertemente, que casi la hace caer.  
Santana no hizo más que sonreír, ver al castaño así la ponía muy feliz.

"¿Cuándo es?" Pregunto el castaño con los ojos brillosos.

Santana se alejo un poco de él y cambio de expresión.

"Tú sabes que los chicos de 'Vogue' tienen fama de avisar las cosas un poquito tarde ¿No?.."

"Si…oh no…Santana no me digas que…"

"Aja, es hoy en la noche."

Kurt, se acerco agarro su café y se dirigió a la salida, haciéndole una seña a Santana para que se apurar.

"Estamos muy cortos de tiempo, apúrate!" Exclamo mientras salía del café apresuradamente.

"A veces me pregunto porque me necesita" Susurro la morena antes de seguirlo.

* * *

"¡Disculpa! ¡No fue mi intención!" Al escuchar esto Kurt volteo y rio levemente, en verdad él no era el tipo de persona que se molestaba fácilmente.

"No te preocupes, fue un accidente…" Dijo viendo como Santana reía a más no poder.

El chico delante de el sonrió levemente y se acerco un poco más a él, lo cual hizo que Kurt retrocediera dos pasos, no podía darse el lujo de que alguien viera su rostro fijamente.

"Pero igual, quiero decir esto una vez mas...lo siento" Dijo nuevamente el chico.

"Y yo ya te dije que fue un accidente, le puede pasar a cualquiera, nadie se fija en eso mientras conduce"

"Bueno, debí suponerlo, hoy fue un día lluvioso."

"¡Vamos! No fue tan malo, es más, me dio risa" Contesto el castaño con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"Kurt…" Dijo Santana cuando al fin pudo dejar de reír. "… ¿lo recuerdas? Vogue en una hora"

La expresión de Kurt cambio radicalmente.

"¡Oh no!" Exclamo viendo nuevamente su ropa, estaba mojado de pies a cabeza. "Estoy perdido, no llegare a tiempo" Le susurro a Santana.

"¿Algún problema?" Pregunto el chico, Kurt nuevamente, retrocedió.

"Mira Hobbit..." Dijo Santana cuando por fin recobro la cordura "….mi querido amigo tiene que ir a 'Vogue' en menos de una hora, pero gracias a tu querido carrito, llegara tarde, lo cual no es nada agradable para la gente que trabaja allá" La expresión del chico cambio y volteo a ver a Kurt, el cual se encontraba preocupado.

"¿Vogue? Yo vivo a solo unas cuadras de allí. Puedes ir a mi casa a cambiarte, yo te ayudo con tu ropa…."

Kurt volteo a verlo para luego voltear a ver a Santana, en busca de un consejo.

"Muchas gracias, pero…."

"Yo fui el que te dejo todo mojado, déjame ayudarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…"

Kurt vio como la morena asintió con la cabeza y por un segundo analizo la situación. Ir a la casa de un extraño no era lo más óptimo pero no tenía demasiadas opciones, su casa estaba demasiado lejos y por allí no tenía ningún conocido.  
"Está bien, vamos." Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

"¡Blaine! ¡Acaso no entendiste mi señal!" Dijo la morena casi gritando. "Te dije 'Hobbit' ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente para que te fueras?" Blaine la miro y suspiro.

"¿Que querías que hiciera? Kurt tiene una reunión en menos de media hora, fue casualidad..."

"Blaine Anderson, ¿Seguro que esto no fue a propósito?" Santana lo miro con una ceja levantada esperando que este diera algún indicio de mentir.

"¡Nop!" Respondió el moreno casi de inmediato.

"Entonces…quieres que me crea que de toda la gente que me pude haber encontrado, justo te encontré a ti?"

"Si"

"¡Blaine!"

"Santana esto diferente, se lo mucho que esto significa para él, nunca haría algo que lo llegara a perjudicar…" Santana suspiro y se dejo caer en el sofá.

"Lo siento, simplemente no puedo creer lo gracioso que es el destino, quieres conocer a Kurt y pocos días después ustedes se conocen por accidente." Blaine miro a Santana y esta suspiro. El interés que su querido amiguito expresaba por Kurt era casi demasiado.

"Por cierto… ¿Cuando el señor B.A hará su aparición?" La expresión de Blaine se tenso, lo cual hizo que Santana continuara hablando "Blaine lo entiendo, se que solo amas escribir y que la fama no te interesa, admiro eso, pero…debes dejar de esconderte, rumores tuyos empiezan a aparecer…"

Blaine se quedo en silencio por varios segundos, acompañado únicamente por la mirada de Santana.  
Justo cuando Blaine se dispuso a hablar, Kurt salió del baño, vestido y perfumado, aun con su gorra y lentes.  
"Kurt..." Susurro Santana. "…creo que olvide decírtelo, pero…Blaine ya sabe quién eres, lo conozco…"

Kurt se quedo atónito.

"¿Qué?" Exclamo mientras se quitaba la gorra y lentes.

"….Santana… ¿Cuantos amigos tienes? Por dios…"

"Los suficientes, digamos que fue una coincidencia muy extraña encontrarlo o bueno que el pasara con su carro sobre ese charco y te mojara..."

Blaine no dijo nada en lo absoluto, estaba demasiado distraído apreciando la increíble belleza del castaño como para hablar.  
Su piel era tan fina que parecía de porcelana, sus ojos eran azules con un toque de verde, una mezcla hermosa de colores. Su nariz era perfectamente respingada acompañada por unas mejillas levemente rojas. Todo eso y más hacia que Blaine se sonrojara a más no poder.

"Ahora que todo está aclarado lo presentara apropiadamente, Blaine este es Kurt…" Dijo la latina señalando al castaño. "Y Kurt este es Blaine" Kurt miro al moreno fijamente y sonrió, ahora que no estaba mojado ni preocupado de que este pudiera ver su cara podía ver mejor a Blaine, el cual, sin lugar a dudas, era el chico más atractivo que había visto.

"Mucho gusto Kurt" Dijo Blaine mientras extendía su mano.

"El gusto es mío."

* * *

_ ** 1 semana después…**_

"¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡La revista ya salió!" Kurt escucho gritar a alguien a todo pulmón, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro apareciera.

"¡Dios!" Exclamo mientras se acercaba a su hermano, el cual estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto.  
'Kurt Hummel, nuevo icono de la moda" Leyó Kurt en grandes letras.

"¡Soy el nuevo icono de la moda!" Grito emocionado, Finn el cual sonreía igual o más que el, se acerco a abrazarlo en señal de felicitación.

"¡Mira todo lo que has logrado! ¡Ni te imaginas lo orgulloso que me siento de que seas mi hermano!" Exclamo el hermano del contratenor.

"Y tú no sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que pronto seré tío!" Finn cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa absoluta, Kurt sonrió y continuo hablando.

"Rachel ya me dijo lo de su embarazo, ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Finn! ¿¡Pr que no me dijiste!?"

"Quería que fuera una sorpresa...pero eso no importa…¡Kurt! ¡Voy a ser papa!" Exclamo el más alto casi llorando, Kurt lloro por él.  
"¡Felicitaciones Finn!"

* * *

_**Meses después….**_

_**(Mensajes)**_

Blaine: 'Hoy vi un charco y pensé en ti'

Kurt: 'No sé si sentirme alagado o no…'

Blaine: 'Solo quería empezar una conversación :'( '

Kurt: '¿Sabes? Un Hola bastaba, Pero ¡Olvidemos eso! ¿Cómo estás? :D'

Blaine: Pensando en ti….

Blaine: ¿Demasiado sincero?

Kurt: Me gustan las personas sinceras, además…yo también estaba pensando en ti…

Blaine: ¿Enserio?

Kurt: Mmmm….digamos que mientras veía este comercial de geles, tu imagen vino a mi…"

Blaine: ¡Vamos! Yo no uso tanto gel…

Kurt: ¿Enserio?

Blaine: Okay…si lo hago.

Blaine: 'Iré al grano, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, me estaba preguntando si usted me acompañaría en una cita? :) Ya sabes…tu yo…restaurante...a las 6?'

Kurt: Me parece muy bien, ¿Me pasas a recoger?

Blaine: Por supuesto...

* * *

"Mmmm…me encanta esto..." Exclamo el castaño tomando otro bocado de alimento. "¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?" Pregunto el contratenor sin dejar de comer por un segundo.

"Causa y esto se llama ceviche" Respondió Blaine sonriente, le alegraba que a Kurt le gustara su elección de restaurante.  
Kurt tomo un vaso de agua y sonrió.

"¿Y cómo conoces esto?, es decir, había escuchado de la comida peruana, pero…"

"Digamos que mi antigua nana era de allá y bueno…ella era prácticamente la que cocinaba mi desayuno, almuerzo y cena."  
"Amaría haber tenido a alguien que me cocinara esto todos los días…"

"Entonces…Kurt…mañana estrenas obra ¿Nervioso?" Pregunto Blaine con una tierna sonrisa, amaba ver la expresión de felicidad de Kurt.

"No voy a mentirte, estoy muy nervioso, es decir…es una obra de B.A, el increíble y mega talentoso ¡B.A! En verdad…espero hacerle justicia a su obra" Respondo Kurt mirando a Blaine sonriente.

"¿Tanto te gusta B.A? Entre nos… ¿No te importa su anonimato?" Pregunto Blaine curioso, en verdad quería saber la respuesta del castaño.

Kurt sonrió levemente y respondió…"Como dije hace tiempo en una entrevista…entiendo sus motivos, además…yo no soy quien para juzgar sus decisiones" Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa sincera, fue en ese momento donde Blaine lo supo, no se había equivocado con Kurt.

"Yo también pienso igual…"

"Siguiendo con el tema de 'B.A'…. ¿Por qué crees que él se haya puesto así? ¿Por sus unciales?" Pregunto Kurt terminando de comer.

"Probablemente…."

"Mmmm…ahora que lo pienso…tus unciales son iguales. ¡Qué curioso! ¿No?" Después de decir esto Kurt chasqueo los dedos en señal de que pedía la cuenta.

Blaine sonrió y tomo la mano de Kurt "Vámonos rápido este no es el fin de la cita..."

"Pero la cuenta…"

"No te preocupes ya la pague…" Dijo Blaine antes de salir con Kurt del restaurante.

* * *

"Okay…abre los ojos" Susurro Blaine.

Kurt lentamente abrió los ojos, quedándose maravillado con lo que veía.

Era perfecto.

Había una gran laguna, iluminada por la luna que a su vez era acompañada por hermosas y brillante estrellas además había una pequeña manta acomodada en el pasto, Kurt sonrió al verla, eso quería decir que Blaine había preparado todo con anticipación.  
Después de unos segundos y de algunos intercambios de palabras. Kurt y Blaine se sentaron en aquella pequeña manta.

"Esto es simplemente perfecto…." Dijo el castaño con los ojos brillosos "…gracias."

"Kurt…" Empezó Blaine "….sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho y sé que tienes una vida bastante agitada, pero….hay algo que debo confesarte, algo que ha estado reprimido en mi pecho desde la primera vez que te vi…" Blaine se sonrojo levemente, la luz de la luna iluminaba a Kurt bellamente, haciéndolo ver endemoniadamente hermoso.

"Dime…." Susurro Kurt emocionado por lo que iba a pasar…"

"Veras….lo que yo siento por ti es…hermosamente extraño, quiero decir que…nunca me había sentido así…por nadie." Kurt se sonrojo, esperando que Blaine continuara con su declaración.

"Cuando estoy cerca a ti, es como….si solo fuéramos tu y yo. Todo lo que pienso es en ti. Kurt….te amo. Te amo tanto que a veces me asusta pensar en perderte, cuando no te tengo cerca siento que…una parte de mi muere, eres mi inspiración tanto para mis libretos como para mi vida diaria. Kurt….te amo, en verdad no quiero que te asustes y si sientes que esto es demasiado-"

"Blaine, yo también te…" En ese momento, sin terminar la frase, Kurt beso a Blaine.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos chicos.

Era una sensación completamente mágica para ambos, una sensación hermosamente nueva, un momento que ambos sabían iban a atesorar.

Después de varios segundos Kurt se despego levemente de Blaine.

"¿Escribes libretos? Oh no, debo estar loco, porque acabo de pensar que…"

"Kurt… hay algo que debo contarte"

* * *

N/A: Para Fernanda Rodriguez ;)


End file.
